


You're Everything that a Big Bad Wolf Could Want

by sparklesdani (dgsm11)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgsm11/pseuds/sparklesdani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn’t care that everyone says to stay away from the woods. He doesn’t believe in the fairytales or things that go bump in the night. It only takes 10 minutes to go through the woods and that’s a huge shortcut on his way home. So, why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Everything that a Big Bad Wolf Could Want

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song, "Little Red Riding Hood" by Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs. Unbeta'ed and wrote quickly. So please let me know if there's any glaring mistakes!

Stiles doesn’t care that everyone says to stay away from the woods. He doesn’t believe in the fairytales or things that go bump in the night. It only takes 10 minutes to go through the woods and that’s a huge shortcut on his way home. So, why not?

Of course something has to go awry. This is Stiles’s life after all. It’s not Stiles’s fault that he’s going over his answers to the pop quiz he had in English, trying to figure out where he went wrong, and misses his turn. It takes awhile for him to snap out of it and realize that the woods are a lot darker and denser than they should be. He looks around, trying to find anything recognizable and fails. He shoves the panic back down, takes a deep breath, and turns around, deciding that maybe he can just backtrack. However, he’s faced with a dark figure standing only a few feet away. Stiles screams and falls flat on his ass, sending up a poof of dead leaves and debris.

“Who... who are you?” Stiles slowly moves backward, until his back reaches the trunk of a pine tree.

The figure ignores his question ands steps closer. “Aren’t you too young to be walking through these woods alone?”

“I’m thirteen,” Stiles huffs. “And a half,” he adds indignantly. 

“Ahh, yes. So very grown up then,” the figure says in a sarcastic tone.

“I am.” Stiles pouts because he _is_. He’s old enough to be put in charge of Scott’s emergency inhaler, after all.

The figure just grins and holds out a hand. “You never know what kind of bad people you’ll encounter in these woods.”

“How do I know you aren’t one?” Stiles eyes the man suspiciously.

The figure laughs heartily. “I would have already eaten you if I was, little red.”

“What... oh.” Stiles belatedly realizes he’s still wearing his Beacon Hills Middle hoodie. He rolls his eyes at himself because, _wow, cliche much?_

“C’mon. Let me at least walk you for a while. Until I’m sure you’re safe.”

“Um, okay.” Stiles licks his lips nervously and takes the hand to pull himself up. He quickly releases it once he’s standing and brushes all the leaves off himself. “Lead the way, uh, whatever your name is. What is your name? Because honestly, I’m imagining like, Bundy or Dahmer.”

The figure laughs again. “You can call me Peter.”

“Peter? Really? That’s so... boring.”

“I’m sorry that my name doesn’t suit your idea of me, little red.”

“Stop calling me that. My name’s Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. And my dad’s a cop. So don’t kill me because he’ll find me.”

“I’d never want to kill you, little red,” Peter purrs.

Stiles shudders at the older man’s tone and really looks at him for the first time. Peter must be in his late twenties or early thirties with a completely unfashionable goatee. He couldn’t really determine the color of his eyes though. Stiles coughs when he realizes he’s been staring at Peter’s face for much too long and looks away with a blush. “Right. So. Lead on, noble steed.”

“Oh, I’m a horse now?” Peter chuckles and starts walking down the path the way Stiles came. He doesn’t look back, just assuming that Stiles is following him.

Stiles lets out a huff of breath and stuffs his hands in his hoodie pockets before taking off after Peter. “So. Peter. Do you live in the woods? Are you like, one of those survivor men?”

“My family has property nearby,” Peter says vaguely.

“Oh. Um. So how did you find me?”

“I have my ways.” Peter looks at Stiles with a smirk and Stiles swears his eyes flash blue for a second.

Stiles nods and falls silent, getting the feeling that Peter doesn’t want to talk much. After a while, he looks around and notices that nothing has changed. The forest isn’t any darker or any lighter and Stiles swears he didn’t walk this long to get off track. “Are you sure we’re going the right way?”

“We’re getting there.”

“Are you sure because I think we passed a fork in the road a while back and shouldn’t we have turned there?”

Peter honest-to-God growls and backs Stiles against a tree. “You’re not making it easy for me to not shut you up.”

Stiles whines and squeezes his eyes shut. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please don’t kill me.”

Peter’s face immediately softens and his fingers come up to trace Stiles’s bottom lip. “I said I’d never kill you.”

Stiles’s eyes fly open and meet the hungry gaze of Peter’s. It’s not the first time he’s caught someone looking at him like that, but it’s the first time it’s not some fifty year old man with a beer gut. In other words, Stiles is not sure he really minds. But his heartbeat is still rabbit fast and man, if that wasn’t another cliche that completely fit. He’s a rabbit, the prey, being pinned down by the predator and about to be eaten. The only thing is, Stiles thinks he’s going to be the one doing the eating. 

“What... what do you want,” Stiles asks.

“I think you know exactly what I want, little red.” Peter grins wolfishly. “Those big eyes and full lips. You could do so many sinful things with them.”

Stiles whimpers and curses his body for betraying him when he feels his cock twitch. It’s just that he’s never had this kind of attention before. Kids his age think he’s too gawky and awkward and he just doesn’t fit in anywhere. So when Peter pushes him down to his knees, Stiles doesn’t fight.

He’s seen this in a couple of porns, too nervous to look at too many because he was afraid his history wasn’t actually deleted, but now he’s faced with the huge bulge in Peter’s pants and he’s scared as shit.

“Don’t worry, little red. I can tell your mouth is made for this.” Peter unbuttons his jeans and pulls out his cock. It’s long and flushed and so much wider at the tip than Stiles’s is. “Go ahead. Give it a taste.”

Stiles leans in and hesitantly licks at the head, cleaning up a bead of precum. He screws his face up in a grimace because it tastes too bitter and salty.

Peter just laughs. “You’ll get used to it. Cover your teeth and you’ll be fine.”

Stiles awkwardly covers his teeth with his lips and wraps his mouth around the head, which, _fuck _, is so much bigger than those popsicles he gets from the ice cream truck. Peter rests his hand on the back of Stiles’s head, pushing him further down his cock. Stiles whines, his eyes watering at how full his mouth is and he’s only halfway down.__

__“I know you can take a little bit more. You’re already doing so good, little red.”_ _

__The minute that Peter’s cock touches the back of his mouth, Stiles pulls off and coughs, gagging. Peter runs his fingers through Stiles’s hair. “You were doing so good. Such a good boy. Want to try again?”_ _

__Stiles looks up at Peter, his face red and wet, and nods. Peter grins and guides Stiles back on his cock. He makes sure not to push too deep this time, knowing that with practice, Stiles should be able to take it no problem. “Can’t expect me to do all the work, little red.”_ _

__Stiles racks his brains for ideas and remembers that he is sucking a cock, so maybe he should suck. He hollows his cheeks and sucks hard, making Peter curse and tighten his grip on Stiles’s hair._ _

__“Keep doing that. Use your tongue too.”_ _

__Stiles feels proud that he figured it out for himself and follows Peter’s instructions, loving it every time he can draw a moan from the older man. He decides to try licking underneath the head and sucking hard, two things Peter seems to love, at the same time and when he does, Peter pulls him off. Stiles tilts his head up in confusion, but before he can ask why Peter did that, he gets a face full of cum._ _

__Almost in shock, Stiles blinks, the cum sticking to his eyelashes. “Oh,” Stiles breathes and once his attention isn’t on Peter anymore, he realizes how hard he is. Suddenly, he’s yanked up and pinned against the tree again. But this time, Stiles feels excited instead of scared._ _

__“Look beautiful, little red. Just perfect,” Peter whispers as he makes quick work of Stiles’s jeans and pulls out the boy’s slim cock. He starts jerking, rough and fast, making Stiles cry out. “Gonna fuck your little hole next time.”_ _

__Stiles shouts as his orgasm surprises him and he comes all over Peter’s hand. Peter slowly licks his hand clean before doing the same to Stiles’s face. Stiles is shaking by the time Peter is done and Peter places a gentle kiss on the boy’s lips. “Walk ten minutes to the right and you should be home, little red.”_ _

__Later, once Stiles made it home and has jerked off at least twice, he realizes that maybe the fairytales are true, but he’s still definitely visiting the woods tomorrow. It might just take more than a ten minute shortcut, though._ _


End file.
